Green Lantern (Vol 5) 12
Synopsis for "The Revenge of Black Hand: Part 2" Black Hand takes the Book of The Black but is shocked to discover that all its pages read Hal Jordan is not your enemy. Enraged, Black Hand attacks the Hal and Sinestro, but Hal paralyzes him by shooting him in the head. Knowing that they need two rings of different colors to defeat undead Lanterns, Hal tries to call Carol for help, but Black Hand's ring causes interference. Hal and Sinestro leave the house to boost the ring's signal, but they find themselves surrounded by undead people. Meanwhile, the Guardians discuss recent events. During The Blackest Night, the Green Lantern Corps was forced to join forces with the other Lantern Corps to defeat the Black Lanterns. Resenting the other Corps, the Guardians have decided to destroy them. With Hal no longer possessing a ring and Sinestro under their control, the Guardians do not consider them a threat. They also intend to take advantage of John's guilt for destroying Mogo. They will use Guy Gardner's pride to destroy him. Ganthet promises to personally deal with Kyle Rayner, who still believes he can rescue him. The Guardians have arrived at Nok, the Indigo Tribe homeworld, and intend to defeat the Indigo Tribe. Black Hand commands his zombies to attack the Green Lanterns, who do their best to keep them at bay. He also tries to decipher the Book's words, wonder who is Hal Jordan if not his greatest enemy. Suddenly the words Hal Jordan will be the greatest... begin to appear on the Book's pages, terrifying Black Hand. As Hal and Sinestro hover above the zombies, Hal belives they have no chance to fight without Carol. Suddenly, Sinestro summons his Yellow Battery. Hal says that Sinestro does not have a yellow ring, but Sinestro's plan is to use their green rings to destroy the battery, and the explosion will take out the zombies. Hal and Sinestro unite their rings and successfully detonate the Battery, severing the zombies' connection to Black Hand. However, Black Hand survives and finds Hal and Sinestro unconscious. Black Hand reads the Book again, revealing the phrase: Hal Jordan will be the greatest Black Lantern. Appearing in "The Revenge of Black Hand: Part 2" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Sinestro Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris Villains *Black Hand *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet Other Characters *David Hand (Resurrected) *Joseph Hand (Resurrected) *'Mother Hand' (Resurrected) *'Father Hand' (Resurrected) *Atrocitus (Cameo) *Bleez (Cameo) *Zilius Zox (Cameo) *Larfleeze (Cameo) *Arkillo (Cameo) *Karu-Sil (Cameo) *Despotellis (Cameo) *Saint Walker (Cameo) *Brother Warth (Cameo) *Sister Sercy (Cameo) *Iroque *Munk (Cameo) *Kreaven (Cameo) *Fatality (Cameo) *Guy Gardner (Cameo) *Arisia (Cameo) *Kilowog (Cameo) *Hannu (Cameo) *Kyle Rayner (Cameo) *Sayd (Cameo) *Natromo Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Earth **Nok Items *Book of The Black *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-the-revenge-of-black-hand-part-2/37-350904/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 5)